Getting Stronger
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "I don't love Future-S-Class-Gray, although I probably will when he comes along. I love Right-Now-Gray. I want to be with you, but every time I try, you push me away, saying that you're not strong enough. You are strong enough to deal with me, to love me. I really don't understand how you can believe you aren't strong enough to be with me." Rated M for lemon. Request fic for Kipor


**A/N- This is my very first Gerza fic, but I really like it. This is a request fic for Kipor. I hope you all love it as much as I do. I had a great time writing it, and I hope you all have a great time reading it!**

**If you'd like to request a oneshot, you can find my Request Form. I ONLY DO REQUESTS THAT FOLLOW THE FORM. But you can leave your request as a review or you can PM it to me.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story, since I've never really written one like this. Most of my fic chapters or oneshots focus on one thing, place, or time, and this one doesn't really focus on anything.**

**If you go look at one of my chapter stories, or my profile, you can see the Halloween Lemon Poll. You can vote between seven pairings, and I really hope you do!**

**WARNING- This story does contain a lemon, in case you didn't read that part of the description. It happens when Erza goes to Gray's room if you don't want to read it.**

**I'm sorry if my lemon is terrible or anything. It's only the second lemon I've ever written, so I would love your feedback, even if it's nothing but, "Jeez, that was terrible."**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fic. All belong to the delightful Mashima-sensei.**

**I don't even own this idea! It belongs to Kipor.**

**Erza **walked confidently into the building of Fairy Tail, instantly declaring, "I wish to speak to the Master."

Many of the guild members looked at her like she was insane, until a young man who was about ten walked up to her. He had black spiky hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing nothing but his underwear. On his chest was the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Who are you?" the boy asked skeptically, "Why do you want to talk to the Master?"

Erza blinked with faint confusion, that this young boy, younger then _her_, was not only already a member of Fairy Tail, but had the _audacity _to act like her asking to see the Master of the guild was a criminal offense.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Erza Scarlet."

~Now why did I say that? I told myself I would never use the name _he_ gave me.~

The boy, not intimidated, crossed his arms as well, "You still haven't answered my other question."

Erza felt her eyes twitch, "I wish to speak to the Master. Why I wish to do this is none of your business."

The boy scowled at her, "Why, you lit-"

"Gray, your clothes," called a young female voice from somewhere within the mess that was Fairy Tail.

The boy, apparently named Gray, looked down at himself in shock, "Ahh!" Then, he ran off to find them.

Erza rolled her eyes, and went off to find the Master.

**Erza** walked back into the guild to see her best friend, Gray, sitting with Cana, in the nude.

She walked up behind him, and whispered in his ear with a smile, "Gray, your clothes."

Gray looked down at himself in shock, "Aah!"

He jumped up, and had only pulled on his underwear when his eyes widened and he looked over at her in excitement, "You're back!"

She smiled again, "Yeah."

Pulling on his pants, he looked at her curiously, "How did it go?"

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Erza answered truthfully, "Everyone said that my first quest alone would be difficult, but it really wasn't. It was actually really simple."

Gray nodded jealously, "I wish the Master would let me go on a quest alone."

Erza patted his head, "Don't worry. Only a couple more years, and you'll be able to go on one by yourself. Until then, you can tag along with me!"

Gray looked up from the buttons of his shirt in excitement, "Really!?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, you goofball."

"**Ice **Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray screamed, defeating the last of the bandits.

Erza looked over at him with pride, "Good job, Gray!"

Gray looked back at her with a grin, "Really? I think you did better."

Erza smiled, "It doesn't matter. You still did great."

**Erza** sat in the corner, staring at nothing.

~I can't believe _Cana_ beat me to it… How did this happen? Cana's been kissed, but I haven't? I'm older then her! And _Laxus? _Laxus is the one that kissed her? She's only fourteen! I'm fifteen, and I still haven't been kissed! How did Cana beat me to it…?~

"Erza!"

She looked up in shock to see Gray standing in front of her with a look of faint annoyance on his face, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, forcing a smile, "Why were you trying to talk to me?"

"The Master says he's locking up for the night and we have to get out," Gray said. He looked down, a faint blush on his face, "C-Can I w-walk you to the G-Girl's Dorm?"

Erza felt an answering blush grow on her face, "Y-Y-Yes."

~Who told him? I haven't told anyone but Cana, and she swore on the first Master's grave that she would never tell! Was it Mirajane, that evil jerk. But how would she have figured it out? Who told Gray I liked him?~

Gray and Erza stepped out of the guild, and Erza looked up in surprised happiness, "It's snowing!"

"It is," Gray said happily.

Still staring at the sky with a smile, she was surprised when she felt a coat come around her shoulders. She looked over at Gray in surprise.

He toed the ground with a blush on his face, "Well, you know, I don't get cold, and it's snowing, and I don't want you to get sick or anything, so I… yeah."

Erza grabbed his hand with a blush, causing him to look up in shock, "Thanks."

They walked toward the Girl's Dorm, neither looking at the other as both were blushing do to the fact that they were still holding hands.

They had walked most of the way to the Girl's Dorm when she heard Gray's voice, "So will you please tell me what you were thinking about so hard at the guild?"

Erza sighed, "Cana got her first kiss yesterday."

Gray stopped walking, tugging her to a stop, "Really? By who?"

"Laxus," Erza replied, hiding her intense jealousy.

"Oh," Gray said with nonchalance, which eased the desire to kill her nakama, "But I don't understand why that made you stare into space for an hour."

Erza blushed, "Because she got her first kiss before I got mine."

Once again, Gray stopped, "Seriously? You've never been kissed?"

Her blush deepened, "N-No. H-Have you?"

Gray shook his head as he started walking again, "Never."

They walked the rest of the way to Fairy Hills in silence, but when they got there, Gray stood in front of the gates for a minute before saying, "Erza?"

"Yes?" she asked, unsure what he was so embarrassed about.

"C-C-Can I…" he started, blushing.

"Can you what?" she asked, still unsure.

He looked up into her eyes, and she saw how heavy his blush was, "I… I was wondering if you would let me kiss you."

Erza felt her eyes go wide, and a blush nearly as heavy as his form on her face, "K-K-K-Kiss me?"

He nodded, and looked away, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked the other direction, "Okay."

She felt his hesitant fingers touch her chin, and turn her to look at him. He stared in her eyes for a minute.

~Huh. He's slightly taller then me. When did that happen?~

Gently, slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her eyes flutter shut, and slowly, the kiss changed. They had started off embarrassed and nervous, but both lost those emotions as they realized that not only did they like the feeling, but so did the other.

She brought her arms around his neck slowly, and at the same pace, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Internally hearing Cana's voice telling her that it was more fun with tongues, she opened her mouth slightly.

She felt Gray's tongue slowly, almost lazily enter her mouth. For a while she let his tongue explore, but soon, she decided that she wanted to explore _his_ mouth.

She moved her tongue towards his mouth, but apparently he wasn't done in hers. Their tongues struggled with each other until finally, Gray let her explore his mouth. She ran her tongue along the sides of his mouth, the shape of his teeth, until she finally coaxed his tongue to play with hers. They moved from mouth to mouth for a few more minutes before she finally pulled away.

"Good… night, Gray," she said, panting slightly.

He smirked faintly at her, "Good night, Erza."

**Erza **walked into the guild, instantly searching out her boyfriend's eyes. As they met, she gave him a small smile, and his answering grin made her heart pound. She flicked her eyes toward the stairs to the roof, and once he nodded, she made her way to them. As she came out on the roof, she quickly made sure her hair looked all right.

"It looks great, Erza. I really don't understand why you're messing with it," Gray's voice came from the stairwell.

She turned to the stairs with a smile, "Because I want to make sure I'm beautiful for you."

Gray stared at her for an instant before crossing the roof to her and hugging her, "You're always beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a blush.

"So you won? You're S-Class?" he asked, still holding her in his arms.

She grinned excitedly, "Yes. I even beat Mirajane!"

"Good job!" Gray cheered for her excitedly, then sobered, "Although, this just shows how much stronger then me you are."

"I don't think I'm stronger then you," Erza said staring into his eyes.

"But you are. I don't understand why someone as strong and amazing as you is with someone like me," Gray said, and Erza knew it was the truth. She could see the pure belief shining from his eyes.

"You are strong and amazing and my best friend, Gray," Erza said, "That's why I'm with you."

~And I love you…~

Gray smiled faintly at her before his face hardened with determination, "Erza, I… I love you. And you are so much better then me. One day, I'll deserve you, but right now you are out of my reach. _I don't deserve you."_

"But… I don't understand," Erza said. She was so confused. Hadn't he just said he loved her? So why did it sound like he was breaking up with her.

Slowly, his arms unwound from her, "I can't be with you. I'm not good enough."

"But you are!" she said, tears starting to run down her face, "I… I love you, too."

"Erza, I love you. I want to be with you. And I will. When I become S-Class, I will come back to you. But until then… I can't," he said.

Erza closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were running down her face, "Please… please don't leave me, Gray."

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper, before she felt his lips ghost over her forehead. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the stairs.

"_**You** make me sick!"_

"Shut up," she said, clutching her head in her hands, trying to block out the memory of what Gray had said to her.

"_You make me sick!"_

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!"

"_You make me-"_

"I KNOW!" she screamed.

~Oh god, what do I do? I'm supposed to bring them back! But these people need help! Which is more important? They broke the rules, but these people… oh god, what do I do?~

"_Hey Erza! Guess what? I got to go on my first solo quest yesterday! I saved this town from bandits! It was awesome! They really needed me, you know? And I could _help_ them. That's why I'm happy to be a member of Fairy Tail! We actually help people…"_

Erza looked up from her knees, and knew what she had to do. It had only taken some help from her memories of thirteen year old Gray to do it.

In moments, she was up and looking for the members of her guild. Not to take them back, but to help them.

"**He** was really angry," Lucy said to her, sitting at her bedside.

"Really?" Erza asked, aching from head to toe. She knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed yesterday to go and show Millianna, Wally, and Sho off, but she had to say goodbye.

Since she had to stay in bed all day today recuperating, many of the guild members had decided to take a turn at her bedside.

"Yes," Lucy said, "I think he might even have been angrier then Natsu. Natsu was louder, but Gray… he seemed deadly."

~…does he still love me…?~

**Erza **stared down at Gray, who lay beaten at her feet.

~G-Gray…? Please… be okay… you have to be okay… please…~

She crouched down and laid her head on his chest, listening for his heartbeat. It was quiet, and slow, but it was there.

She felt her heart harden, and she kissed his forehead before standing, "It doesn't matter how far you four run. I will hunt you down for this."

"**We **did it," Erza said, staring at Gray in shock.

"We did," Gray said, equally shocked.

She smiled faintly, "We did it and we all lived to tell the tale."

He laughed, "We're alive!"

Both started laughing and crying and hugging each other, cheering about being alive after defeating Hades.

Erza pulled away, and looked at Gray, "Gray, I'm really glad that you didn't get my tunnel. I wouldn't have been able to hurt you."

"Same here," Gray said, looking embarrassed.

Erza blushed, "Gray, I lov-"

"Stop," Gray said, his finger on her lips, "Just stop. I'm not S-Class yet."

Erza tried again, "But I don't-"

"No. I care. Don't say it," Gray said, looking away from her as if he was in pain.

"A-Alright," Erza said, looking down, feeling more lonely then she had ever felt in her life.

**Gray** stared at what was happening in shock. He had come looking for Erza, worried, and here she was, laying under _him_. _Jellal._

Gray felt his heart start to crack. ~What is she doing laying underneath him? Why is this happening…?~

His heart shattered when he saw their lips meet.

~S-S-Sh-She… kissed him…? I thought she loved me… but that was years ago. I… I missed my chance…~

He hardened his heart to her. ~If she wants Jellal, then she'll have Jellal. I won't get between them. Even if I kills me, she can have Jellal…~

**Erza **walked back to the rest of the group.

~Why did I let him do that? Was it just because I'm lonely? I don't love him, I know that much. I love Gray. But he won't let me love him. I want to be with him so badly, and yet he just keeps telling me no. Did I let Jellal kiss me because he loves me and I want that feeling badly enough to get it from wherever I can? Oh god, please just let me love Gray. I want to live to old age with him… why won't he let me?~

She walked into the clearing to see Ultear putting Juvia through the process of gaining her Second Origin, and talking to Gray.

"-really worried about you," she heard Ultear say.

Gray smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, Ultear, but at least I'm here now, right?"

Ultear nodded, then looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I really missed you."

Erza saw Gray's eyes widen slightly at Ultear's flirty tone, but then he smirked, "You did?"

Ultear fluttered her eyelashes, "I was scared I was never going to see you again."

Gray leaned in and whispered something in Ultear's ear that Erza couldn't hear, but even if it had been loud enough to hear, she wouldn't have been able to. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears as she was filled with an intense hatred for Ultear.

But she buried it deep down, and walked into camp.

**She **knocked on Gray's room door, nervous. She wasn't sure why, but ever since they had gotten Second Origin, Gray had been acting cold to her. He treated her with perfect courtesy, but he didn't talk to her unless he had too.

"Hello?" Gray said opening his door. He stared at her, "Erza? What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his question, she asked hesitantly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Gray said, showing her the same indifference he had been showing her.

He stepped out of the way, and she walked inside, hearing him shut the door behind her.

"So what did you need?" Gray asked, walking over to the bed, and sitting down.

She crossed to the one chair in the room and also sat, "I was wondering if you were okay? You seemed pretty upset earlier."

Gray laughed bitterly, "Why shouldn't I be upset? We're in last place because of me. Because I wasn't strong enough, our team is in last place. And you don't think I should have been upset?"

Erza sighed, "That's not what I said. I asked if you were okay."

Gray laughed again, before replying with perfect sarcasm, "Oh, yeah, I'm _great."_

"Gray, you don't need to act angry with me," Erza said, getting angry with him.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" Gray yelled, standing up, "You came in here and started asking if I was okay when I'm very obviously not!"

Erza stood up and yelled right back, "I came here because you're my friend and I thought you needed me! I'm _so sorry_ I care, Gray, but I really don't need to be treated this way! I've spent the past couple weeks wondering what I've done wrong because you suddenly started treating me like you didn't care about me!"

"You kissed Jellal!" Gray screamed, "I've spent the past four years waiting until I was strong enough to be with you, and you went off and _kissed fucking Jellal!"_

Erza slapped him across the face before walking toward the door. She started talking, her back to him, "I didn't kiss Jellal. He kissed me. I let him because I'm lonely. And I'm lonely because you refuse to listen to me when I tell you I love you. I don't love Future-S-Class-Gray, although I probably will when he comes along. I love Right-Now-Gray. I love you the way you are, and I have since I was fifteen. I want to be with you, but every time I try, you push me away, saying that you're not strong enough. But you are. You are strong enough to deal with me, and you are strong enough to love me. I really don't understand how you can believe you aren't strong enough to be with me."

She grabbed the handle of the door, "I love you, you stupid idiot, but I'll wait if that's really what you want."

Suddenly, Gray's one hands, which were always colder then most people's, wrapped around her wrist and pulled her backwards and around, so that she hit his suddenly bare chest.

"Who said you have to wait anymore?"

Erza looked up into Gray's suddenly happy yet lustful eyes, and blushed, "G-Gray, your c-clothes."

Gray nodded, "I know."

And then he kissed her.

She was in blissful shock. She was so happy with what was happening that she started going by instinct. She threw her arms around his neck, and tangled her hands into his hair, mouth open and waiting for his tongue. He didn't disappoint her. His hands clutched her to his body, and his tongue speared into her open mouth, quickly relearning everything and more then he had learned when she was fifteen.

One of his hands moved up and tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, and the other slid slowly, lazily, yet hesitantly down to grab her ass.

She gasped, and her eyes shot open. His lust filled eyes opened as well, and he winked at her before deepening the kiss. Slowly, things started to get fuzzy. She didn't remember moving to the bed, and she didn't remember taking off her shirt or her skirt. She felt his still cold hands on the clasp of her bra before their eyes connected.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

His hands undid her bra and flung it across the room. His eyes stared down at her with a look half way between awe and hunger. In embarrassment, Erza covered her face.

She felt his fingers gently pull her hands away from her eyes.

"You are beautiful," he told her, and then kissed her again.

His tongue wrapped around hers and he sucked on it. His cold fingers touched the hot skin of her breasts, and she gasped, arching into his hands. She felt him smirk before moving his mouth to her left nipple. She arched again, moaning, as her hands tangled in his hair.

He sucked her nipple, grazing it with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. With a pop, he moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. She moaned again, hoping that no one was in the room next to Gray's.

Once again releasing her nipple with a wet pop, his hands moved down to her panties, where he played with the hem, before asking once again, "Can I?"

Blushing, she nodded.

But instead of pulling them off of her, he stood and got off the bed. Before she even had the chance to worry about what she may have done wrong, he slowly and teasingly started pulling off his clothes.

His hands slowly pulled his pants off, and she felt her mouth start to go dry.

But it was when he pulled off his underwear that she had to swallow convulsively at the sight of his long, hard penis.

He smirked at her, and she blushed a little at having been caught staring at him, but smirked back with confidence she wasn't sure she had.

Slowly he walked back to the bed and kissed the valley between her breasts, and left a trail of mixed hickies and kisses down to her panty line. With a lick across it, he pulled her panties down and off with one smooth motion. He tossed them across the room, before winking at her, and still staring into her eyes, giving her a lick.

An explosion of delight mixed with bliss happened behind the eyes she had closed on instinct when she threw her head back with a loud moan, grinding up towards her mouth.

"Wow. You really like that," she heard Gray laugh between her thighs.

She looked down at him with one raised eyebrow, "I thought you said I didn't have to wait anymore."

He smirked, bringing one of his cold fingers to trace patterns on her hot thighs, "I guess I did say that, didn't I? And you don't."

With that, he lowered his head and started sucking on her clitoris. She moaned, grinding into his mouth.

One hand grabbed her hips and held it down so that she couldn't move, and he moved the other hand to slowly start pushing one of his cold fingers into her.

Her eyes shut, and her hands fisted in the sheets, opening and closing convulsively. She moaned and moaned as his cold finger moved gently in and out of her wet heat and his mouth worked it's magic on her clit.

His finger started going faster, and suddenly, he pushed another finger into her, pulling a groan from her lips. He moved his fingers faster and faster and faster and he sucked harder and harder and harder.

Nearing her climax, Erza opened her eyes and looked down for his.

"Gray," she moaned out.

He opened his eyes, showing her a look of pure happiness, and she fell over the edge, coming with a near scream, "Gray!"

She shuddered and arched, his one hand no longer enough to hold her down, moaning continuously until she opened her eyes once again in utter bliss to see Gray's pained face.

"Gray… what's… wrong?" Erza panted, looking at him in worry. Quickly, her feeling of pure bliss started to fade.

He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her waist, hiding his face in her neck.

She felt his hot breath on the skin of her throat, "Seeing you come like that… it was so beautiful. For the last few weeks, I thought I would never get to see you like that. In pure bliss due to _me, my_ fingers, _my _mouth. And the thought that it _was_ me that made you do that… Erza, I don't think I've ever been this hard in my entire life."

Erza blushed, before whispering in his ear, "Well then, why are you just laying there?"

Gray pulled his incredulous face from her neck before whispering back, "A-Are you sure?"

Erza nodded, "Gray, I wouldn't have let you do what you just did if I didn't want _this."_

With speed she hadn't known he possessed, he reached over to the bedside table, and dug in the top drawer, pulling out a condom as he babbled about having them just in case she changed her mind about Jellal and he made S-Class.

She put a finger to his lips, stopping his words. "Just… just be gentle, okay?"

He took a deep breath, and nodded. He slid the condom on, and positioned himself at her entrance.

He looked in her eyes again, "Last chance, Erza. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Erza hooked her legs around his waist and pushed him all the way inside with a gasp of pain. Tears ran down her face as she held in the groan of pain, and Gray leaned down and kissed away her tears, mumbling in her ears, "You're so beautiful. I wish I could take this pain away from you right now, but I can't. It'll be gone soon, though, so just wait okay? It'll feel good soon."

He was right. Very quickly, it stopped hurting. Tentatively, she moved her hips towards his, dragging a moan from both of them. Slowly, he started to move, and she moved with him, both instinctively falling into the same rhythm. She panted and gasped, loving the feeling of him moving within her.

He started going harder and deeper, and with a moan, she felt her orgasm come within her reach once again, "G-Gray, I'm going to c-come."

"So am I," Gray moaned back. He sped up, pushing deeper and harder then he had yet. With a mixture of a gasp and a moan, Erza came, stronger then she ever had before. As she came down from her high, she opened sated eyes to see Gray holding back his own orgasm.

"Gray. I want you. All of you. Come," she panted.

With a scream of her name, Gray came, throwing his head back.

The sight of him coming, the sound of her name on his lips as he did so, and the sporadic thrusts still happening caused Erza to come again.

When they both could breathe again, Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so that her head rested on his chest.

"I love you," she said, stroking his guild mark.

"I love you, too," Gray said. She felt him start to chuckle underneath her, "You know those books about knights and ladies that you're always reading?"

Erza nodded lazily, "Yeah. What about them?"

"'My lady, I will win this tournament for you'," Gray said, still chuckling.

Erza turned her head to look into his eyes with a smile, "I'll hold you to that promise, Gray."

**And **the very next day, Fairy Tail's luck started to change…


End file.
